Down Time
by skittles2
Summary: A nice game of strip poker


*I do not own any of this  
  
1 Down Time  
  
Jack O'Neill suppressed a sigh, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be fishing. He missed fishing, he hadn't had time for it in weeks. Constant missions kept him on his toes. He looked around the briefing room table. He caught his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter staring at him. She turned red and quickly turned back to General Hammond. Jack felt a grin tugging at his lips and tried to keep a straight face. He and Carter had been trying to push away the feelings, but they both felt the feelings bubbling to the surface. He pushed the thought aside and turned to Hammond.  
  
"Okay people according to Dr. Fraiser the contaminant you came in contact with on your last mission should dissipate from your system in 2-3 days, your on stand down until then, stay on the base." ordered Hammond as he got up to leave, he returned to his office and sighed at the amount of paper work that had materialized on his desk, it was going to be a long day.  
  
The four members of Sg-1 looked at one another. What were they going to do for the next few days?  
  
"So what's everyone going to do?" asked Jack, they all replied with the same blank look, they had no idea. Dr. Daniel Jackson, a brilliant archeologist, had a ton of work to translate, but really didn't feel like it. Teal'c had nothing really in mind, he didn't have enough time to visit his family, perhaps Daniel would require help. Major Samantha Carter had so much to do she didn't even want to think about it, why did she have to get so many projects going at once?  
  
"I assume from your silence you have no plans," Jack asked.  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Daniel.  
  
Jack smiled, "Anyone up for some poker?"  
  
The four members of Sg-1 plus one Dr. Janet Fraiser sat comfortably in Jacks quarters. They chose his because he had roomy plush ones, with rank comes privilege.  
  
"You know when you suggested poker I assumed I would remain clothed." Daniel put in.  
  
"Quit complaining, I said you could leave if you really wanted to ." Jack said. Daniel thought about the pile of crap on his desk for a half a second before changing his mind.  
  
"Strip poker is better then trying to translate a dead language." Said Daniel.  
  
Carter shuffled the cards expertly and dealed. Janet took noticed to the fact Sam could deal like an expert.  
  
"By chance have you become acquainted with poker" asked Janet. Sam answered with a smile.  
  
"As a kid I met a lot of military guys they thought it was hilarious to teach a 10 year old how to play poker." Sam stated. "Not to mention various other things." She added. They checked there hands and started to play.  
  
2 hours later, they still sat around the table, some very cold. Sam shifted uncomfortable, she would have to choose today to wear a thong. Daniel sat stark naked with a pillow covering what dignity he had left. Teal'c had caught on to the game fast and still wore his shirt and a pair of smiley face boxers. Jack sat smugly against the wall he still had a shirt and pants. Janet was left in a tank top and black lace panties. Sam wore a thong and a tank top cut above her belly button just barely revealing a pierced belly button.  
  
"Carter aren't those against regulations?" The colonel motioned towards her piercing. Sam had taken notice to the fact he had used all his power to get her to the bare essentials.  
  
"Not if no one knows about it" she replied. Daniel tapped his pillow nervously.  
  
"Can I put on clothes yet?" He asked.  
  
"Not while I still have these" Janet said Holding Daniels heart boxers up. He lunged for them almost losing the pillow. He sat back down deciding the pillow was more important for now. Janet giggled and glanced around at the piles of clothing each person had confiscated. Jack had all Sam's clothing in his position except for a pair of pants which Teal'c had got. Daniel had most of Janet's clothes except for the shirt Teal'c had also gotten. Janet had mostly Daniel and Teal'c's clothes. And Sam had Jacks shoes and socks she was also in position of Teal'c's pants and Daniel's pants.  
  
"I'm out" Janet said.  
  
"I'm in" Sam added.  
  
"I fold" Daniel said.  
  
"I fold as well," Teal'c said.  
  
Jack grinned "In". They laid down there cards. Sam smiled, she got his pants. Jack sighed and slid out of his pants and tossed them at her.  
  
"I'm coming after your thong" Jack stated.  
  
"Bring it on" Sam retaliated. The next couple hands reveled a naked Janet and Teal'c.  
  
Janet sat against the wall wrapped in a blanket and Teal'c had another pillow.  
  
"Down to this time Carter, last round, whoever loses is naked.". Sam had managed to get him down to his boxers but she was left in her thong and bra. The cards were dealed. Sam laid down, then Jack. Jack grinned.  
  
"Strip Carter." Sam sighed in defeat. Janet grabbed a blanket and threw it at a now naked Sam. But Jack got the eye full he'd been working towards and smiled.  
  
"Can you imagine what someone would think if they saw us now?" asked Sam. In their heads they all saw the image of Hammond flipping.  
  
No one was willing to give each other back there clothes so they all sat there barely covered and talked.  
  
"I say we play Truth or dare." Suggested Janet.  
  
"Why not." Said Jack. They all slipped back into their clothes and settled on Jacks bed. Daniel Started.  
  
"Okay, Teal'c, I want you to go find general Hammond and kiss him on the cheek.". Teal'c did so and he left a very stunned and confused Hammond in his office.  
  
As the night went on Daniel had to dye his hair green, Sam had to admit she'd once fallen asleep off world and blamed their late return on Daniel, Teal'c admitted he watched Pokemon, and Janet had to show what embarrassing place she'd once had a mole. Then the kissing dares began, Daniel and Janet locked lips, as did Teal'c and Sam, Janet and Sam had to but they had their revenge when Daniel had to kiss Jack (who nearly had to be tackled). But then the mother of all dares hit, it was one Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c set up. Jack and Sam had to lock lips. When they did a spark cracked and they didn't unlock lips. Janet, Daniel , and Teal'c slipped out and left them be. 


End file.
